Amarante mami
Amarante Mami (アマランテ マミ, amarante mami) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of team mizuko. Background Mami is the only child of the Amarante Clan leader Sendo, and Tomoko.Tomoko and Sendo were happy and loving couple,they got married at early age becouse Tomoko was pregnant,however their husband-wife relationship didn't last for long time and they divorced,Mami was only 2 years old when that happened,she had to stay with her father becouse her mother was too busy with missions and her grandmother didn't really liked kids.Soon after divorce Tomoko was found dead in her house,there was no suicide note,thats why police wasn't sure if she really killed herself or no.Namari decided to leave Konohagakure and start travelling,before leaving she went to say goodbye to Mami and whispered to her"when i will come back to this cursed place..and you will be all grown up,i will fight you and you better make me remember that fight",when she finished those words she gave Mami an nacklece which belonged to Tomoko. After 4 years when Mami was 7 her dad got married again,his new wife's name was yu and she also was from amarante clan,at first Mami didn't liked her with her but Yu tried to get closer to Mami,Yu was very kind and soft woman,it took a lot of time for Mami to start thinking about her as mother but soon Yu became very precious person to her. Personality Mami always was very kind,loving and friendly.she always could stay calm in any situations those are biggest pluses of her. Good traits-Calm,friendly,kind,cool,creative,honest,polite,charming,careful,social Bad traits-easily gets scared,may act selfish,little too dreamy,not risky In Part I she was friendly, polite and calm.she was little bossy but it was only becouse she was too caring,sometimes her teammates,friends etc. thought that she was overreacting over stuff but at the end she always turned out to be right. In Part II, her personality hasn't really changed after first part,she still is kind,bossy,careful but she became more mature and learned how to be independent and unlike when she was little,she now never gives up. she always had crush on Sasuke Uchiha,but nobody knew that except yumi. her life motto is "nothing is impossible,even word itself says "im possible"(ナッシングは不可能であっても、言葉自体が「私は可能だ」と言うNasshingu wa fukanōdeatte mo, kotoba jitai ga `watashi wa kanōda' to iu) Appearance Mami has long white hair and red eyes and fair skin,she inherited those traits from her mother. keeps it straight.She has beauty mark below left eye. In Part I She wore white apron dress,,short black jacket and tight black shorts.she wore back,knee high stocking and black ninja shoes,she wore forehead protector around ponytail. In part II She wears hair half up,half down.white t-shirt, hot pink vest with dark blue collar and detailings,blue shorts,bandage,hip pouch and sandals. At first part she kept nacklace that her grandmother gave to her in pocket but now she wears it around her neck. Abilities Kekkei Genkai she inherited her mother's kekkei genkai,glass release. glass release The Glass Release jutsu creates a very unique glass out of chakra. Its color and shape can be manipulated during creation easily, but once made the changing of the shape or color becomes a bit more difficult and takes more time. In its most basic form, Pure Glass, it is resistant to chakra up to the quantity/quality/concentration it is formed with, however it is highly succeptible to taijutsu and physical strikes. Once the glass has taken on properties of an elemental chakra nature, its attributes are fixed and cannot be changed. If the glass absorbs the Fire element, it becomes a translucent crimson color with streaks of yellow. The glass becomes hot to the touch, hot enough to cause first degree burns, second degree if contact is prolonged. The glass can block all Wind Release jutsu up to the same level of Fire Release that created it and grows hotter as the Wind Release feeds it, but Water Release jutsu’s can shatter it with great ease If the glass absorbs the wind element, it gets a slightly distorted look to it, wavy-like. The glass becomes brittle and fractures into dozens, hundreds, or thousands (depending on the initial quantity of the glass) of tiny jagged shards that are razor sharp. The shards are very light and can soar through the air with ease. Wind-glass is an excellent insulator against Lightning Release jutsu, able to absorb up to the same level of Wind Release that created it, but melts easily against Fire Release. If the glass absorbs the Lightning element, it takes on a faint yellow quality with sharp, jagged edges often employed as swords or kunai or other bladed weapons. The glass formed with lightning is able to pierce Earth Release techniques like a knife through butter, but the glass is also highly susceptible to Wind Release techniques, usually destroyed by them. If the glass absorbs the earth element, it takes on a dirty brown color and becomes rather rough and rigid. The glass becomes very hard, durable and heavy, able to resist taijutsu and other physical attacks to a far greater degree than its other incarnations. Water Release has no effect on earth-infused Glass, but Lightning Release can destroy the Glass with ease. If the glass absorbs the water element, it becomes a bright blue color and loses its solidity, becoming a semi-solid that can almost liquefy to the viscosity of water and harden to a solid by will of the shinobi who made the glass. This watery glass is impervious to any Fire Release techniques but always broken by a simple Earth Release.Before war starts,Namari decided to train her for war and teach Mami her secret technique "bullet proof glass",that kind of glass takes more chakra to use but it is much stronger and its almost impossible to break it. Stats Part I Introduction Arc After passing genin exams she was assigned to team 4,where she was partnered with tomohiro shin and akuto shiki, under the leadership of mizuko harumi.Team got along well even thought it was kind of hard for them but at the end they became like a family. Chūnin Exam Arc Mizuko felt that her students were ready thats why she let them enter Chūnin Exams.She was dissapointed that Yumi wasn't able to enter chunin exams becouse she wanted to fight her since they became friends,however Yumi cheered her up and wished her good luck,than they went to visit ukiyo in the hospital after leaving hospital on her way to training fields somebody attacked her,he damaged Mami and than told her that her friends were already dead,she first got really scared and nervous but than calmed down becouse she understood that it was just genjutsu,she putted up handsigns and said "Kai!" she was released from genjutsu. After training Mami,shiki and shin decided to go to the Dango Shop,when they heard Konohamaru and Naruto screaming,they ran to see what happened they saw Sakura,Moegi and Udon,they also saw Kankurō and Temari,Sakura quickly explained everything and when shin and shiki were about to get into fight suddenly Sasuke appeared and saved konohamaru,Mami blushed a little when she saw Sasuke but tried to hide her emotions. At ibiki's exam she sat next to Sasuke,it was very awkward for her but it wasn't time to think about feelings,questions were very hard,she only was able to answer 2 questions, she answered other 8 questions with help of her kekkei genkai,she also was able to give her teammates answers with glass.At the end it all turned out great and they all passed. In the second test of the Chūnin Exams in the Forest of Death team 4 got heaven scroll.they got earth after fight with team from kirigakure,it was pretty easy match for them but at the beggining they got attacked by ninjas from Kusagakure,fight was pretty intense until they found out that kusagakure team also had heaven scroll,Shin being hothead he is started screaming at kusagakure team at the end ended up killing them all,Shiki and Mami were watching him shocked.On their way to the tower they saw how Sasuke lost control becouse of the cursed seal,Mami was really worried about him and wanted to help him but Shiki stopped her and said that it was not their problem,however they stayed and watched him,after Sakura hugged Sasuke, Mami felt little jealous inside,she told team that it was enaugh rest and they continued their way to the tower. Mami's match up in the preliminaries was against Hotaru kotonaru,Hotaru possesed fire release thats why it was easy for Mami to defeat her,fight lasted for 4 minutes and at the end Mami won and made it to the next part of chunin exams,the third part where she had to fight sabakuno seigi from Sunagakure,he was from same clan as Gaara and also possesed sand.Fight with Seigi was very hard,Mami always blocked his attacks with glass but few times sand broke glass,at the end both ran out of chakra and falled down,after that Sendo and Yu took her to the doctor,Yu wanted to talk to her and asked Sendo to leave her alone with Mami.Mami was in bad mood thats why she seem little rude but Yu kept talking,her attemp was to finally reach Mami's heart,to at least have normal relationship with her,Mami had no reaction when Yu was talking, at the end Yu broke down in tears and apologized to Mami that she wasn't as good as her real mother,she also apologized for attemps to make Mami love her just like she loved her real mother,when Yu stopped crying and was about to leave Mami hugged her and also apolgized,after that they became very close however Mami never could call her "mother". Invasion of Konoha Arc When invasion began both Mami and Yu were in building,suddenly Sendo came in and warned them tonot come outside becouse it was too dangerous,Mami was worried about her friends but there was nothing she could have done,thats why she asked her father to bring her friends to her,Sendo found Siki and Shin and brought them to her,he also found Yumi but he suddenly got attacked. Later she is seen amongside the other villagers at hokage's funeral. pre-shippuden fillers arc coming soon Part II coming soon Trivia *The name "Mami" means "Loving,Beautiful" and the name "Amarante" means "Flower that never fades away" *Her full name "Amarante Mami" means "beautiful flower that never fades away". *Her favorite foods are chocolate and fruits *Her least favorite foods are most of the sea food except crabs *Her hobbies are training and dreaming *Mami has complated 42 official missions *Her favorite word is "Precious"(尊,mikoto) *her favorite phrase is "Love that never fades away is true love"(消えたことがない愛は真実の愛ですKieta koto ga nai ai wa shinjitsu no aidesu) references *pictures belong to Xx_Komoriuta_xX Category:DRAFT